The Forgotten Survivors A Minecraft fanfiction
by vividrealm
Summary: Steve awakens into a world of mystery ontop of that he barely remembers anything. He only has his common sense, a locked book, and his clothes.
1. Awakening

**Hello fellow fanfiction viewers. I've decided to start writing Fanfiction after being inspired by fellow first story (Which is this one) will be a Minecraft story series the first chapter which is this one for you guys might be a little bit slow but I promise you for chapter 2 and beyond it'll start getting more action packed. Please don't go into the comments talking about "His" name I have it planned out. If you think I can improve on anything please go into the comments and give me constructive criticism on this writing. All right that's all for now enjoy!**

Warm water swirled around him as he stirred. Everything was pitch black as there was no light. He had to be in a box of some sort. He felt something light on his chest, but he couldn't be bothered by that as he wanted to go out into the world and find out why he was inside this damp watered box. He pushed the light "something" off his chest and pushed the top of the box with one hand. It was to heavy, something was holding the top down. With both of his arms and with all of his might he heaved with all of his might. He about to give up when he heard a slight creek in the top of the box. This encouraged him and he pushed harder and harder up to the top of the box until the box heavy box gave way. Immediately dirt and rubble came flying down onto him

"AHHHHH!"He screamed shielding his head with his hands.

Packed dirt came flying at him , when they hit his head or the bottom of the watery box they broke into tiny pieces . Quickly he pushed the dirt away from his eyes and head, and sat up. Sunlight washed over his eyes. He closed them immediately as the light hurt his eyes. He opened his eyes again. They were slowly adjusting to the light. He started to climb out of the 4 foot hole when he remembered that light thing on his chest. Quickly he scrambled back towards the box. He dug the dirt away. He saw the "box" was a ebony coffin. This highly alarmed him as he clearly wasn't dead, but he open the coffin anyway and picked up the "light thing". It was a small burgundy book, more like a diary to be honest. He tried to open it when he noticed a lock on the side. There was a small leather stretch across both ends of the book with a lock in the middle. He sighed. Apparently he wasn't getting inside that book anytime soon. He closed it and climbed out of the hole. The second his feet touched the forest green grass he remembered something. His name.

"Steve." He said to himself. He then heard a ruffling noise behind him he swerved around quickly surprised to find what awaited him.


	2. Companions

**Here's chapter two! This one will be a little bit longer. I assure you I will be making different series other than Minecraft. More info on this series if you care –**

 **This will be a 9 to 10 part series. There might be a little extra content but this should all be under 13 chapters. Please go support my unofficial beta…lol Drakonhuntas. Thanks**

 **If you're reading this really I thank you for putting time out of your day to read a little fanfiction of Minecraft THANK YOU!**

The grass ruffled in front of him as he turned around. The grass was unkept, and it was around midleg high so Steve could only see the grass being pushed toward him by an unseen force. Steve took a cautious step back ready to run when…

"WOOF!" A light grey wolf appeared from the foliage.

Steve sighed. He couldn't believe he'd been afraid of a wee animal. The wolf was a little below average in size so Steve figured it was just a pup. The wild pup ran around Steve's small "grave" and licked his pant legs. Looking around Steve saw he was a in a regular oak forest with some albino birch trees mixed in. A mountain range loomed ominously in the distance. Steve saw no other wolfs or animals other than the small pup at his feet.

Steve slowly and cautiously pet the puppy then after he was sure he wasn't hostile he gave him a good rub on the back." You and me we're on the same boat. We're all alone right now, but we can look after each other right?"

The puppy barked in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Steve thought for a moment and smiled." I'll call you Winston the wolf! Now we should get going."

Steve decided they should gain height to fully see the surrounding area so he headed in the direction of the mountains. Around an hour later the bright yellow sun was around the midday point when the duo of man and dog were crossing a circle like empty field surrounded by regular trees when Steve saw a hazy grey in the sky. It made Steve stop and check how far they were from the foliage covered mountain range. They were still less than halfway from the start of the range and Steve was starting to get a bit hungry.

"I think I'm going to set up camp near here ok?" Steve asked the pup.

Winlow just stared at him like he was saying – _As long as I get food._

Curious about the undisturbed gray in the sky Steve started to jog toward it. He looked periodically in the sky as he could see the grey more clearly. He could smell it. It was smoke.

"It must be a forest fire!" He yelled to no one in particular as only Winston could hear him. Steve barreled into the woods in the direction of the fire.

Steve looked behind him Winston was running right behind him ready to look the fire bravely in the face with Steve. Steve thought about what he'd do when he got to the fire. He'd started to come up with a plan that included a lot of dirt when he came to the clearing where the fire originated. Except it wasn't a fire it was a fire pit made of cobblestone. He stood still and examined the clearing. The handmade cobble fire pit was at least two feet tall. It wasn't cooking anything. Steve figured that it was being used for light at the moment, but it was midday, and who had built it? He was pondering this when from behind him he heard foliage moving. Winston barked and growled. Steve turned around but it was too late. The hilt of a sword hit his forehead and he fell down on his back. About to lose consciousness he heard a light voice cry out.

"Ouch!"

He heard Winston whimper and Steve blacked out.

 **Stay tuned for part three! These chapters will start to get longer! I know this part isn't as minecrafty as it could be but part 3 will get juicy….**

 **Mmmmmmm….**


End file.
